Secrets Lead to a True Love
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Jeff and Phil are secretly dating, Matt doesn't know, but when he finds out, it breaks his heart. What also hurts Matt is that he has to lie to Jeff about having cancer just to kill Jeff's lover. Where will this lead to? This is part one, part two is in the works for those that ask where's more to it.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff had been taking time off from wrestling, only to heal old wounds that seemed like they didn't want to heal. He has had a rough past with the company he was with. Before he left, he had a few written storylines. One being with his brother Matt, then he had a feud with CM Punk. That feud ended his carrear with the WWE.

His brother was recently released from the WWE. He was all proud about it. Matt just wanted time to do things on his own. The company wouldn't allow him to do such things. He had his youtube to run and his big web page he was building.

Jeff was at home watching some of the old matches he was in. He shook his head when he saw the Brother vs Brother Hard Core Championship match. "Matt, you crazy son of a bitch," he spoke as he saw Matt use a trash can on him.

"Oh, so you think I'm a bitch huh?" He asked as he walked in on Jeff.

"Oh, hi asshole," Jeff spoke with a smirk on his face

"Glad to be one," Matt spoke with a smirk on his face. "Anyway, what are you up to?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Matt. "Just watching some old wrestling stuff. You bro?"

"Just came to see my brother."

"I see," Jeff nodded his head. "Well you seen me, now you can leave." He then stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Oh well isn't someone a bit pissy?" He joked.

"Am not."

Matt laughed a little as he punched his brother's shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, acting like it was really hurting him.

"Nothing," Matt smirked.

Jeff nodded, "Then you can leave," Jeff smirked.

"Fine, I will," Matt spoke as he got up and made his way to the front door. "I may never return!" He yelled before he left. Of course Matt was just joking.

Jeff stood there getting the next DVD ready to play. "Yeah, whatever." He acted like Matt really meant what he said.

Sighing a little as he sat there watching the blank screen for a while. Then he shook his head as he came back to the real world. Just as he did that, his cell went off. Of course it made him jump. "Dammit, give me a heart attack Phil," he mumbled as he saw who it was from.

Reading the text, he responded to it with a smile on his face. No one knew Jeff was gay, not even his brother. Jeff is very lucky not to have Matt find out. He would have a fun fest with jokes about him dating men.

Getting up from the bed that he was now sitting on, Jeff went to the front room, where he saw Matt. He quickly got out his cell phone and sent Phil a quick message. He really hoped Phil would not show up while Matt was there.

"Matt, what are you doing here? I thought you left." Jeff shut his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't want Matt to hear the ringtone he had set for Phil.

Matt smirked looking at his brother. "Sure made you think I left, didn't I?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he pushed his brother out the door. "Why don't you just leave. I have other things to do."

Matt cocked his brow, wondering what his brother was doing. "Bro, what are you doing?" Matt asked Jeff.

Jeff just kept pushing Matt out the door. "Bad timing bro, bad timing." He got Matt to his car before helping him in. "Good bye, come back in a million years bro," he joked.

Matt let out a small laugh as he then got the point. He pulled out of the driveway and went home.

Letting out a small sigh, Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and checked to see if Phil responded. He did respond.

A little later, Phil pulled up in his red Lambrigini. He got out and stood by his car. "Hey baby," he spoke as he walked over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around him. Phil always wondered why Jeff kept their relationship hidden from the world.

Jeff had a smile on his face as he felt Phil wrap his arms around him. "I love you." He then drug Phil into his house and shut the door. He pushed him to the sofa as he sat on his lap.

"Baby, why are you so afraid to tell Matt about us?"

Jeff sighed a little, knowing Phil had to know the truth. "He doesn't know I'm gay," he responded looking down.

Phil nodded his head as he heard Jeff speak. "I see baby. I still love you." He then pulled Jeff's head up and kissed his lips softly.

Jeff smiled as he felt Phil kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around Phil, letting him pick him up off his feet. He held onto Phil as he went to the bedroom. Lying on the bed, Phil pulled Jeff on top of him.

"So baby, what did you want to do today?" Phil asked.

Jeff thought about it for a while. His tummy was rumbling a bit. "I'm hungry baby. We can go out to eat, or we can order something."

Phil laughed a little as he rubbed Jeff's back softly. "Well how about I take my man out to eat. You came the place and we will go there."

Thinking a bit, Jeff was getting hungry for ribs. "I am hungry for ribs. There is a place we can order from," he spoke as he looked through his phone for a number.

Smirking a bit, Phil pulled his phone from his hands. "No, I want to take my baby out for food, no arguing." Standing up, Phil picked Jeff up and carried him out to the car. He sat Jeff in the passenger seat of his car. Walking around, Phil got in the driver's seat, leaning over kissing his lips softly. The kisses lead to a tease, causing Jeff to want to make love, but he had to wait.

This caused Jeff to whimper when Phil got into the driver's seat starting the car. He then began to drive to Outback Steakhouse.

Pulling up at the restaurant, Phil parked the car and came around to get Jeff. They both walked in and waited to be seated.

The waiter lead Jeff and Phil to a table. Phil let Jeff sit down first. Then he sat down as the menus were sat in front of them. Phil smiled looking at Jeff.

Jeff smiled looking at Phil. He looked at the menu. He was trying to figure out what he wanted to eat. He scratched his head a little.

"Having a hard time sweetie?" Phil asked as he saw Jeff looking like he didn't know what to get. Seeing Jeff nod, Phil then took his menu and sat it down.

Tilting his head a little, Jeff wondered what was going on with Phil and his mind. He then just sat there as he waited for the waiter.

When the waiter arrived, Phil ordered a grilled chicken on the Barbie, two Pepsi's and a classic cheese cake with chocolate sauce.

Jeff smiled as he sat waiting for the food. Phil held Jeff's hand as their drinks came first. Phil put the straw into Jeff's glass. "You don't have to."

Phil held his finger up to Jeff's mouth to silent him. "This is for you baby." Phil then rubbed his leg a little.

Time then passed as their food then arrived. After doing so, Phil cut the food up and began to feed Jeff romantically.

Jeff then wondered what Phil was going to do after they ate. He decided to wait and see. He kept eating until he couldn't eat anymore.

When Jeff was full, Phil then ate himself because he was hungry. Jeff sat there looking at Phil as he was eating. Thoughts ran through his mind.

As Jeff and Phil were eating, Matt came in to the same restaurant Jeff and Phil were at. He didn't know until he walked by the table where Jeff and Phil were sitting at. He tilted his head as he was thinking why his brother was sitting with Phil. He wondered what his brother was doing.

Shaking his head, he went to get a table to eat at. Mat was just not sure how to react to seeing his brother with Phil Brooks. He ended up getting a table right behind Jeff.

Matt sighed a little as he kept quiet. He did his best to keep quiet. Which he did. He heard his brother talk about being in a secret relationship. When he heard Jeff say that he loved Phil, it broke his heart. His brown eyes filled with tears, his heart felt like it sank. Of course Matt never understood why.

Jeff cocked his brow as he heard sobs that sounded familiar. He motioned for Phil to hush. He stood up and went to where he heard the sobbing from. That's when he saw his brother crying. "Matthew Moore Hardy! Why are you crying?" Jeff asked.

Matt heard his brother speak to him. He had to come up with a lie. "I have cancer," he tried to fight back the tears.

Jeff then dropped his jaw as he heard what his brother said. "Oh Matt, I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say or do.

Phil stood up and came over to where his boyfriend was at. He saw that Matt has been in tears. "Jeff, did you want me to leave you be?" He asked, knowing not to act all lovingly.

Nodding his head, Jeff looked at Phil. "I need some time to talk to him." Jeff wanted to kiss him, but not in front of Matt.

Matt already knew that the two were love birds. He waited until Jeff was alone with him. The fake tears kept falling.

"What do you have?" Jeff asked, sounding concerned. "Are you going to die?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sitting there, Matt kept watching Jeff's actions. He kept the tears falling from his eyes. To him, it was hard to lie to his brother. He knew he had to, if he didn't want Jeff to know the truth.

Jeff sat next to his brother, putting an arm around his big brother. "Matt, what's going on?" He asked, seeing that he was scared.

Looking at his brother, Matt took a deep breath and began to speak. "I have lung cancer, I don't have much time to live. I'm scared." He then looked at his brother like his life was about to be erased. His face got pale in color.

Jeff felt his heart sink. He hated how he only had possibly minutes left with his brother. "You know what? I'm going to spend as much time as possible with you."

Matt looked at his brother, feeling guilty that he was doing this. He had to keep a straight face. He didn't want Jeff to see the truth.

Standing up, Jeff paid for his brothers meal, then he took his brother out to his car. "Keys, hand them over," Jeff spoke as he held his hand out.

Matt then pulled out the keys to his car. His hand was shaking as he handed his brother the keys to his car. He hated that he was not telling the truth to his brother, but he had to know more. He had a feeling that Jeff was hiding something. He wanted to know more.

Jeff took the keys from Matt's hand as he helped him pu. Keeping his eyes on his brother, Jeff helped him out to t he car. He could tell Matt was scared. He could see the fear in his eyes and feel it in his body.

"Jeff, don't let me die," Matt spoke as he looked at his brother. He had the fake tears in his eyes.

Hearing his brother speek, Jeff looked at his brother. "Bro, I will not let you die. You are not going to die," Jeff stated like he knew Matt wasn't going to die.

Matt followed Jeff to the car. He got in holding his chest. He had to pretend that he was sick.

Jeff came around and got in the drivers side. Getting in, he looked at his brother and spoke, "Where do you want to go?"

Matt looked at his brother. "Just make it worth while."

Jeff nodded his head. "Okay." He then pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the restauraunt. He began to think of where to take his brother. He took the GPS and searched for a place to go. That's when he found a Chucky Cheese. He then began to drive towards it.

Pulling in, he got out of the car and helped Matt out. He walked Matt inside. "Let's have fun bro." Jeff pulled his brother into the place and bought a bunch of tokens and gave some to Matt. "Come on bro." Jeff then went over to the ball pit and waited for Matt.

Matt went over to Jeff and just stood there. He watched his brother dive into the pool of balls. He still didn't get in.

Jeff tilted his head. Seeing his brother not move, he parted his lips and spoke, "Come on bro, get in. I should be allowed to kick your ass at least one last time." He had a smirk on his face.

Hearing that, Matt glared at his brother and dove in, clobbering him, pinning him in the balls. "Who says you can?" He then smirked as he looked at his brother. Matt then felt something when he touched his brother. It seemed like hours passed as Matt was feeling like he was in love with Jeff.

"Bro?" Jeff asked as he waved his hand in front of his brother.

Matt then snapped out of it. "Huh?"

Jeff laughed a little as he shook his head. "Are you okay? You were out of it bro."

Nodding his head, "I'm fine. Just thinking of death," he spoke as he looked down. He hated that he was lying to his brother, but he had to get answers.

"Bro, don't talk about death like that, it will keep you down. I want to see you smile."

Matt then smiled as he then threw a ball at his brother. He then dove on his brother and sat on him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

After Matt and Jeff had fun, Jeff took his big brother out to the Golden Corral for a big meal. While Jeff was driving, Matt took a deep breath as he was still acting like he was going to die.

Pulling in the parking lot, Jeff's cell phone went off. It was Phil wondering how much longer Jeff was going to be. Jeff sent a text back to Phil telling him that he might be all night with Matt. After he sent it, Jeff then shoved the phone in his pocket. He then got out and came over to Matt's side of the car. He helped him out of the car and into the restaurant.

Once Jeff had ordered the drinks and got the tray, he moved the tray down and walked with Matt to a table. Sitting down, Jeff then grabbed a plate. He looked at his brother. "I will get you something you will love bro." He left his phone on the table.

While Jeff was away, his phone went off. Matt cocked his brow as he heard CM Punk's theme go off. Reaching to grab it, he opened the cell to see who it was. Seeing it was Phil, he read the message, seeing it was all lovey dovey, he knew his brothers heart was already taken. He frowned a bit feeling broken. Looking up, he saw Jeff returning with food. So he quickly hit the delete button. Setting it down, Jeff then showed up.

"What did I get?" Jeff asked as he saw Matt set his phone down.

Matt looked at Jeff. "I was just checking the time bro."

Jeff nodded as he sat his brother's plate on the table and sat down to eat. He ate his food, watching his brother. He didn't know it, but he was scared of loosing his big brother like their mom died.

Matt sat there eating, pretending he was dying. Every inch of him hated what he was doing to his brother. "Ouch," Matt spoke as he grabbed his chest.

Looking at Matt, Jeff dropped his fork. "Matt!" He couldn't help but worry about him. He wrapped his arm around his brother. "Home?"

Nodding his head, he had a frown on his face, acting like he was about to die. He had a sad look on his face so Jeff would believe he was about to die.

Standing up, Jeff left tip on the table. The he helped Matt back to the car. He got out, holding his brother, to help him to the car.

Once he was in the drivers seat, he drove to his place. "You're staying with me."

Matt nodded his head slowly. "Okay," he spoke weakly.

Hearing Matt get weaker, he spead up the car trying to get home so Matt could get some rest. Pulling up at his place, Jeff then rushed around to help Matt inside.

Jeff laid Matt in the guest room when they got in. "Matt, need anything?" He asked.

Matt shook his head as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," Jeff spoke as he went to get the door.

Leaving the room, Jeff went to see who was at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jeff finally got to the door. Opening it, he saw his boyfriend standing there. "Phil, what are you doing here?"

Phil cocked his brow at what his boyfriend said. "I sent you a text saying I was stopping by babe." Phil frowned as he looked at Jeff.

"Oh okay. I didn't get the text though."

"Maybe I didn't send it right." Phil then kissed Jeff's lips softly. He then came in. "So is your brother okay?"

Before he could speak, he felt Phil kiss his lips. Then he heard whawt Phil asked. "He's in the guest room baby."

Phil nodded his head. "Okay. Well babe, I must ask you something. Now I know you don't believe in marriage, but babe," Phil spoke as he got down on one knee. "I love you with everything I have. I think it's time that we go and let others know we are in love. So I'm asking you, will you marry me?"

Jeff dropped his jaw as he saw the ring that Phil held in front of him. "Babe, wow." He took a while to work on a thought to tell Phil. "Yes Phil, I will marry you."

Phil smiled as he put the ring on his finger. He then stood up and kissed Jeff's lips deeply. He then pulled away as he looked into Jeff's eyes. Punning his hand along his cheek, he kept looking at Jeff.

"Bro!" Matt tried to yell from the bedroom he was staying in.

Sighing a little, Jeff looked at Phil. "Duty calls, I will return."

Phil nodded as Jeff went to the room Matt was staying in. He sat himself on the sofa.

Walking into the room, Jeff looked at his brother. "What do you need bro?" Jeff asked.

The first thing matt saw was the tye-dye ring Jeff had on. He quickly looked up at his brother. "I am thirsty," he spoke quietly.

Nodding his head, Jeff then went to the kitchen to get his brother a drink. "You can go meet my brother if you want," he spoke as he opened the fridge.

Standing up, Phil walked to where Matt was at. "Hello Matt. Jeff told me I could come see you. I agree, since he and I are going to get married."

When Matt heard that, his heart shattered in a million pieces. He only wore a fake smile, hoping that Phil couldn't tell that he was faking the happiness.

Jeff then came in with the water for Matt. "Here bro." He then sat on Phil's lap.

"Thanks," Matt spoke.

Jeff nodded as he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. He watched his brother drink the water.

"Bro, can I talk to Phil alone?" He asked quietly.

Nodding his head, Jeff got up and kissed Phil on his cheek. "I'll be in my studio." He then got up and left the room.

Matt was now alone with Phil. He looked at Phil as he began to speak. "Take care of my brother," he spoke quietly.

Phil nodded his head. "Will do Matt. Can I use your bathroom?"

Matt slowly nodded his head. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Phil stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Matt in bed. His brown eyes roamed around the room as he spotted a lamp. Getting out of bed, Matt grabbed the lamp, he laid it on the bed and piled pillows on top. Quickly Matt searched for something to break it with. He found a baseball batt and quickly hit the lamp. Hearing it break, Matt then pulled out a piece and headed into the bathroom.

Matt stood there with the piece of glass in his hand. He stood in the door way looking at Phil Brooks.

Phil finished his business and turned around seeing Matt standing there with the sharp piece of glass in his hand.

Taking no time, Matt shoved the piece of glass in Phil's chest, causing blood to gush out. Hearing Phil about to scream, Matt quickly pulled the piece of lamp out, causing more pain. Now Matt had to get rid of the evidence quickly. So he tossed it in the toilet and flushed it. Pushing Phil into the tub, he dipped his finger into his blood and wrote a message on the wall.

Before Jeff came back in to check on things, Matt cleaned his hands and made sure there was no blood on his clothes. His brown eyes then looked back at the bleeding Phil Brooks that lay in the tub.

Hearing Jeff say he was coming back in, Matt quickly ran to the bed, climbed into it and closed his eyes. He forgot that the glass from the now broken lamp was in the bed still so he had to keep still.

Jeff came in seeing his big brother with his eyes closed. So he figured that he was asleep. He wondered where Phil was at. He didn't see him in the kitchen, so he went in the bathroom.

Seeing Phil laying in a pool of his blood, he let out a scream that made Matt jump, but stay quiet.

"Baby! Why? Why did you do this to me?" He asked as tears fell from his eyes. "I thought I was the one." Looking up on the wall, he saw the words, _You hurt me_. He wiped his eyes. "I hurt you? How? How did I ever hurt you?" He wrapped his arms around a dead Phil Brooks. "I fucking loved you!" He began to sob as his arms were now covered in Phil's blood.

Matt laid in the bed, trying not to cry, knowing he hurt his brother. He wanted to tell him the truth, that he killed Phil Brooks, but that would lead to why. He wasn't sure how to tell Jeff he was really in love with him.

Jeff kept crying, causing Matt to sigh, "I can't do this without you. I need you." Letting go was going to be hard for Jeff. He was the one that needed time.

Sighing a little, Matt slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom door. He stood there wanting to hold Jeff in his arms. Matt knew that Jeff would hate him if he ever found out.


End file.
